


déchirer

by typicalAcademic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Guro, Incest, Knifeplay, Rope Bondage, Woundplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalAcademic/pseuds/typicalAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t wrong, it’s right, it’s her piercing look that sticks him against the wall. He is an insect in a shadowbox for her, or a corpse stinking of formaldehyde pinned down for cutting open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	déchirer

It isn’t wrong, it’s right, it’s her piercing look that sticks him against the wall. He is an insect in a shadowbox for her, or a corpse stinking of formaldehyde pinned down for cutting open.

It isn’t even a belonging or a claiming, she never says “you are mine, cousin,” though he wishes she would, sometimes dreams fleetingly of the words bonded for life, knows it’s foolish, knows the only tying down Bellatrix does ends with him strung up for days, starving and spilling pure blood onto her sheets.

No it isn’t a belonging or a claiming, it is giving in. It is release. Sometimes she whispers to him with her knife tracing his ear, digging in with the point to punctuate her quiet words. Sometimes she pulls him in the ropes to stand, face to the wall, body bare, and throws her silver blades at him, sending piercing quivers down his spine. Sometimes she lets the knives miss; sometimes she doesn’t.

Once she stood over him, looked him over, his body cut open, mangled even. Bits of body not meant to feel air on them. He was woozy, vision swimming, her eyes the only fixed points. She became almost uncertain, almost gentle, fingertips tracing the delicate openings in his torso that she had split open, gaping holes in the flesh. She became almost captivated. He felt reality slipping away, could almost hear her say she loved him, or maybe that was the pounding in his head that sounded like her voice. She was inside him then, knuckle-deep in his wounds, grasping around in the cavity, and he was fading, everything was dark, she was all around him and in him and through him, and it was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> written for SAFEWORDS on lj
> 
> prompt: harry potter, sirius/bellatrix  
> i came to cut you up  
> i came to knock you down  
> i came around to tear your little world apart  
> i came to shut you up  
> i came to drag you down  
> i came around to tear your little world apart  
> and break your soul apart


End file.
